


Stay

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Thestrals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 18:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Staring up into the gentle face of one of the school’s many Thestrals, Luna smiled. She knew that after the end of the war she was not the only one to be able to see these magnificent creatures anymore, but she also knew of only one other student who ever came to visit them. As though her thinking of him had Summoned him to the clearing they usually met in, she heard his footsteps approaching her. The Thestral she was patting raised its head so it could acknowledge his arrival by whickering softly then lowered it again so Luna could continue scratching behind its ear. It was rare for them to speak when they met in this clearing, but Luna had seen the looks he had been giving her of late. She knew that he was hesitant about saying anything to her about the way her felt for her – whether from fear of what his family would think or through ignorance that she felt the same way – but she had decided to let it come naturally.

“I’ve decided to stay for Christmas.”

Luna smiled as she turned to face him, only to see him glance away quickly. “The castle’s beautiful in the snow.”

He huffed out a small laugh. “Beauty isn’t something I get to see much of these days.”

“No,” she agreed. “It left the world a while back. But never fear: it will return soon enough. The world is healing, just as we are and while things will never be truly the same as they were before all this destruction, there are signs of life returning.”

Moving so she could stand next to him, she pointed out into the forest where she could just barely see one of the new-born foals walking towards them with her mother. It took her a few seconds to realise that he was watching her rather than the Thestrals and she smiled.

“Nature isn’t what I was speaking of.”

Glancing up into Draco’s soft grey eyes, Luna was immediately filled with warmth, despite the chilly air surrounding them in the forest clearing. No one had ever looked at her like this before – like she was the only other person in the world right at that moment. It was a thrilling sensation that sent tingles straight through her. There seemed to be an electric charge in the air as he stepped closer to her and reached to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. She shivered as his gloved hand brushed against her skin.

“Draco?”

“May I?”

Holding her breath, Luna nodded. She had absolutely no idea what to expect – girls like her didn’t get kissed every day, after all – but what she received was... _wonderful._ Draco’s hand slid around to the back of her head, holding her still as his lips descended on hers. His lips were cold, but so very soft against hers that she sighed against them. Her eyes slid closed and she stepped closer, one hand hesitantly moving up so she could grip his shoulder. It didn’t last long and it didn’t contain the high levels of passion that everyone else seemed to crave, but for Luna, it was the most perfect thing to have ever happened.

“I’m glad you’re staying for Christmas.”


End file.
